


El Relampago Naranja- La Ascención de Namikaze

by El Arquero del Cielo (Dan70guerrero)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan70guerrero/pseuds/El%20Arquero%20del%20Cielo
Summary: Universo alterno de Naruto en el cual aprenderá técnicas que le ganaran el apodo del Relámpago Naranja.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. El Relámpago se apaga

Era la madrugada del 10 de octubre, cuando de pronto en el centro de la aldea de Konoha se comenzó a sentir intención asesina como ninguna otra, era el demonio conocido como Kyubi, este comenzó a causar una gran devastación por toda la villa y todos los shinobis que había en la aldea reacionaron y comenzaron a combatir a la feroz bestia, con la esperanza de que el Cuarto Hokage llegaría en breve y los salvaría a todos.  
Mientras tanto en la residencia Namikaze, un kage bunshin estaba escribiendo varios mensajes, para el Tercer Hokage, Jiraya, Hyuga Hiashi y para Hatake Kakashi donde les daba indicaciones sobre cómo proceder con el recién nacido Naruto Namikaze.   
Al terminar de escribir los mensajes el clon tomo a Kushina y al bebe Naruto y con el hiraishin no jutsu los llevo a donde se encontraba el Cuarto y se disipo transfiriéndole los recuerdos a su creador.  
En el centro de la aldea Hiruzen Sarutobi uso su invocación y con ella trato de sacar de la aldea al Nueve Colas, justo cuando este iba a lanzar otra bijudama, del cielo cayo un sapo gigante y de pie sobre él se veía al Cuarto Hokage, que al tener al Bijuu sometido uso el hiraishin no jutsu y se llevó al Kyubi a las afueras de la aldea y creo una barrera con la cual impedía que alguien se acercara.  
— No me queda suficiente chakra para detener al zorro — Dijo un muy agitado Minato  
— Yo lo hare — Kushina quien uso el poco chakra que le quedaba para crear unas cadenas de chakra con las que inmovilizo al Kyubi.   
El pequeño Naruto comenzó a llorar y Kushina intento calmarlo con tan dulces palabras como solo una madre es capaz de dar a su hijo.  
— Minato, volveré a contener al Kyubi y me lo llevare conmigo a la muerte porque ya no me queda chakra, cuida de nuestro hijo —   
— Kushina no tienes que morir, además aun si yo pudiera vivir no soy nadie sin ti. Así que sellare la mitad del Kyubi en Naruto con el sello de 8 trigramas y me llevare la otra mitad con el shiki fuji, es mi deber como su padre y como Hokage —  
Antes de que Kushina pudiera protestar Minato hizo el sello del shiki fujin y convoco una piedra ritual donde puso a su hijo, invoco a un sapo, le entrego la llave del sello y le pidió que se la llevara a su sensei Jiraya.   
Cuando hubo terminado el sellado ambos padres le dedicaron unas últimas palabras a su amado hijo, en ese momento apareció el tercer hokage quien tomo al bebe.  
— Sandaime… cuide de mi hijo… se llama... Na… Namikaze… Naruto — Dijo con su último aliento una moribunda Kushina.  
Unas horas después en una sala tanto el consejo civil como el shinobi se reunieron con el tercer hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi para decidir cómo proceder respecto al ataque sufrieron aquella noche y como tratarían con el único hijo y heredero del cuarto hokage.  
— Como todos ustedes saben anoche Konoha sufrió el devastador ataque del Kyubi y nuestro querido cuarto hokage se sacrificó para detener al demonio — Hiruzen dijo a todos en la sala.   
— Ya que el cuarto no nombro a su sucesor y no hay nadie más con la capacidad y la experiencia para tomar el cargo, yo reasumiré el puesto hasta que la nueva generación esté preparada para proteger Konoha — Dijo Hiruzen con voz que reflejaba cansancio. Todos los presentes asintieron sin protestar.  
— Bien pasaremos a resolver como vamos reconstruir la villa —  
— Hokage-sama, ¿me permite la palabra? — hablo Hiashi Hyuga, líder del clan Hyuga y amigo del fallecido cuarto hokage.  
— Adelante Hiashi, di lo que piensas —  
— Con todo respeto quisiera saber cómo piensa actuar con respecto a con el hijo de Minato —  
— Veo que lo reconociste, Hiashi —  
— Como usted sabe Hokage-sama Minato era mi mejor amigo, para mí y para el clan Hyuga sería un honor criar al hijo del Yondaime — Dijo con gran determinación en su voz.  
— Vaya me alegro que haya quienes desean acoger a Naruto, pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a esas otras dos personas, Naruto estará bajo mi cuidado hasta que su abuela venga a hacerse cargo de él —  
— Sandaime, si no es mucho fastidio ¿Quién es la abuela del niño? Hasta donde se Kushina perdió a su familia en uzushiogakure y Minato no tenía familia conocida o al menos nunca le conocí alguna — Pregunto Shikaku Nara, jefe del clan Nara.  
— Eso será revelado a su debido tiempo — Respondió el Sandaime.  
— Ya que hablamos del niño es mi deber decirles que el pequeño es el nuevo jinchuriki del Nueve Colas, pero también dejare en claro que creare una ley por la cual esta información será clasificada como un secreto de rango S y prohíbo que esta información se divulgue bajo pena de muerte —  
Varios miembros del consejo civil se levantaron de sus asientos con la intención de protestar.  
— Hokage-sama esto es una locura, no deberíamos terminar lo que dejo incompleto el cuarto —  
— Quiero recordarles a todos los presentes que el niño no solo está bajo mi protección también es el único hijo del Yondaime y su último deseo fue que el pueblo viera a Naruto como el héroe que nos salvó del Kyubi — Respondio con un tono de voz muy autoritario.  
— Estamos completamente seguros que también dentro del consejo shinobi hay quienes creen que el niño debe ser eliminado por el bien de la aldea — Se levanto un miembro del consejo civil, un muy importante comerciante.  
— Como ya dejé en claro el niño cuenta con la protección y amistad del clan Hyuga — Respondió rápidamente Hiashi.  
— Creo que hablo por los tres, así que los clanes Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi también le ofrecen su amistad y protección al hijo del Cuarto — Dijo Shikaku Nara  
— Así es — Respondieron los otros integrantes del Ino-Shika-Cho.  
— Vamos Uchiha-San usted debe pensar que el chico puede convertirse en una gran amenaza —  
Fugaku Uchiha con su expresión seria de costumbre se levantó para hablar y sorprendió con sus palabras al resto.  
— Estoy de acuerdo en que el chico debe ser tratado, pero tengo una deuda que saldar con Minato y la pagare con la vida de su hijo —  
Con esto quedo claro que el consejo civil no contaría con el apoyo por parte de los clanes y solo esperaron a que hablase un hombre que tenía la suficiente influencia para cambiar aquel panorama.  
Danzou Shimura “El viejo Halcón de Guerra” líder de la Raíz y consejero del Hokage se convirtió en la última esperanza del consejo civil para deshacerse del niño-kyubi, hasta que este tomo la palabra.  
— A pesar de todas sus opiniones yo considero que debemos usar al chico para lo que fueron creados los jinchurikis como una poderosa arma, pero hay que darle la educación adecuada para que sea leal a Konoha — Dijo Danzou mientras con su único ojo visible miraba con ambición al niño que estaba en la sala.  
— ¡Basta! Nadie va a causar a daño o utilizara a este niño como un arma, es un ser humano con emociones y sentimientos, para calmar el miedo del consejo civil yo mismo me comprometo a que hare que lo vigilen shinobis capaces y confiables, además cuando llegue el momento yo mismo lo entrenare y convertiré en un ninja leal a la villa, tan leal como para un día ocupar el puesto de Hokage — Dijo Hiruzen mientras rápidamente se levantaba de su asiento para imponer orden.  
— Si nadie tiene nada que agregar volvamos al tema de la reconstrucción — Termino de decir el Hokage mientras veía a los ojos a todos los estaban en la sala del consejo.

Un rato después Hiruzen se encontraba en su oficina con Jiraya hablando sobre como procedería a continuación.  
— Es necesario que la encuentres lo más rápido que puedas, sé que no será pronto, pero ya es hora de que vuelva a Konoha —   
— Se que dijiste que no puedo cuidar al niño por mis viajes, ¿pero al menos me permitirás que le escriba cartas o le envié algún regalo? después de todo es como mi nieto — Dijo Jiraya   
— Por supuesto al pequeño le vendría bien saber que tiene a alguien, solo no le envíes nada pervertido — Remarco el Hokage.  
— Pero volviendo a lo importante espero que logres localizarla pronto y no te preocupes por él, voy a asignar a Kakashi para que lo vigile —   
Antes de que Jiraya se marchara, en la puerta apareció un Anbu quien rápidamente se inclinó ante el Hokage y pidió permiso para hablar el cual le fue concedido.  
— Hokage-sama, ya volvimos de la casa del Cuarto, pero en cuanto salimos no hemos podido volver entrar parece que tiene alguna clase de sello que la mantiene cerrada — Explico el Anbu.  
— Bueno entrega lo que hallaron y puedes retirarte — el Anbu le entrego un rollo de almacenamiento y se marchó.  
Cuando el Anbu se fue de su oficina Hiruzen tomo el rollo de almacenamiento que le entregaron y lo abrió revelando que contenía varias cartas dirigidas a distintas personas, abrió la que iba dirigida a él y comenzó a leerla.  
“Lord Tercero para cuando lea esto estaré muerto, lamento que debido a mi muerte probablemente tenga que salir de su retiro, pero debo cumplir con mi deber como el Hokage, le encargo que cuide de mi hijo, por favor guíelo y no permita que mi sensei lo corrompa. Todo lo que tenemos Kushina y yo debe serle entregado a nuestro hijo, si se pregunta porque mi hogar se ha sellado solo tiene que saber que solo un Namikaze puede romper el sello. Se que podrá hacer llegar el resto de cartas a sus destinarios. Proteja la aldea como lo ha hecho toda su vida.”  
Hiruzen le ordeno a un Anbu que trajera a Hyuga Hiashi y Hatake Kakashi, estos llegaron unos minutos después sorprendidos de que los llamaran tan de pronto luego de la reunión anterior.  
— Los mandé llamar porque cuando envié a Anbu a revisar la residencia del Cuarto se encontraron cartas dirigidas a ustedes 3, no sabemos el contenido de ellas, pero me es necesario conocer su contenido por si tiene que ver con Naruto y el Nueve Colas. — Explico el Tercero.  
Los tres hombres leyeron la carta que les dejo Minato y cuando hubieron terminado el Hokage le pidió que explicaran lo relevante o lo relacionado con Naruto y el Nueve Colas.  
— Minato solo me explica como debo usar la llave del sello que le puso a Naruto y me pide que lo cuide como lo hice con él o sino Kushina volvería de la muerte para darme una paliza — Dijo con una pequeña carcajada Jiraya.  
— Mi sensei me pide que vigile a Naruto para que no se meta en muchos problemas y me pide que cuando se convierta en Genin sea su Jounin-sensei — Explico rápidamente el Hatake enmascarado.  
Hiashi era el más serio de todos con un ligero rubor en su cara se aclaró la garganta y para sorpresa de los presente este comenzó a tartamudear.  
— etto… —  
— Vamos Hiashi suéltalo — Urgieron Hiruzen y Jiraya.  
— Minato acepto la propuesta de compromiso entre su hijo Namikaze Naruto y mi hija por nacer Hyuga Hinata —   
— Vaya, vaya parece que mi nieto tiene solo unas horas de vida y ya tiene novia — Dijo en tono pícaro Jiraya, mientras veía a Naruto quien en ese segundo soltó una pequeña sonrisa.  
— ¿Hokage-sama ahora que Naruto es mi casi Yerno, creo que me permitirá acogerlo y criarlo dentro del clan Hyuga? — Pregunto muy formalmente Hiashi.  
— Lo siento Hiashi mi decisión sigue siendo la misma —  
Luego de esto Hiruzen despidió a Kakashi y a Hiashi para quedarse hablando con Jiraya sobre la misión que le estaba encomendando antes de ser interrumpidos por los Anbu.  
— Sensei creo que deberías cambiar el apellido del niño de Namikaze a Uzumaki después de todo Minato hizo muchos enemigos y cualquiera de ellos daría lo que fuera para ponerle las manos encima a su hijo — Menciono Jiraya.  
— No te preocupes Jiraya el apellido del niño será cambiado, pero no a Uzumaki sino por el de su abuela, después de todo muchos sabían que Kushina y Minato eran pareja y no tardarían en atar cabos con respecto a Naruto — Contesto el Hokage mientras fumaba en su pipa.  
— Bien me marchare por la mañana y hare todo lo que pueda para traerla de regreso — Jiraya se despidió de su Sensei y de su ahijado antes de salir de la oficina y prepararse para su misión.


	2. Capitulo 2 Neechan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entra la dama de las serpientes.

Han pasado más de 3 años desde el incidente del Kyubi, la aldea de Konoha se ha reconstruido en su mayor parte y las cosas parecieran volver a la normalidad bajo la mirada del Tercer Hokage. Pero pese a todos los esfuerzos de Hiruzen varios miembros del consejo civil divulgaron la noticia acerca de quién era el nuevo Jinchuriki, los responsables fueron rapidamente arrestados y mientras estaban presos esperando su juicio fueron misteriosa y brutalmente asesinados.   
Debido a que ahora la mayor parte de los aldeanos despreciaba y miraba con malos ojos al pequeño Naruto, el tercer Hokage puso manos a la obra y mejoro al equipo que vigilaba a Naruto ya no solamente era un equipo genin que lo cuidaba públicamente y un Anbu en las sombras, desde que se desato la ira contenida de los civiles y de algunos shinobis, debido a esto siempre se rotaban a los genin que cuidaban del infante rubio además tenia a Kakashi protegiendo al niño las 24 horas, y cuando el ninja peliblanco debía ausentarse para cumplir con sus obligaciones como capitán Anbu, se le asignaba a Tenzō (único usuario del Mokuton) para vigilar y en caso de que el Kyubi tomara el control de Naruto poder controlarlo.  
Un día en particular tanto Tenzō como Kakashi tuvieron que realizar una larga misión fuera de la aldea por lo que Hiruzen se encontraba pensando a quien debería asignar para cuidar a Naruto, necesitaba a alguien capaz de suprimir al Nueve Colas si llegaba el caso, pero aparte de Tenzō y Kakashi, solo los Uchiha podrían, pero él no se fiaba de ellos. Como no lograba pensar en una solución se dirigió el mismo al apartamento del niño para verlo personalmente como lo hacía cada vez que tenía tiempo, justo cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento pudo notar la pequeña figura del pequeño Naruto sentado con la cabeza agachada y algunas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules.  
— Veo que has estado llorando, dime ¿alguien te ha atacado de nuevo? — pregunto con voz un tanto seca el Hokage.  
El niño alzo la cabeza y negó con ella, vio como el anciano daba un suspiro y se acercaba para estar a su lado y darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza intentando reconfortarlo, cuando sintió confianza Naruto hablo y le hizo una pregunta al Sandaime.  
— ¿Por qué no tengo papá y mamá como los otros niños? — Pregunto Naruto con una mirada que reflejaban la tristeza y soledad que tanto lo atormentaba.  
— Ya te he dicho que fueron héroes que protegieron a la aldea como era su deber —   
— Pero quienes eran, porque no tengo apellido, me… me querían — El niño lanzo las preguntas que tomaron desprevenido al hombre.  
— Debes saber que ellos te amaban por eso dieron sus vidas para protegerte a ti y a la villa. Ahora mismo no puedo decirte como se llamaban, pero prometo que cuando llegue el momento se te contara todo sobre ellos. Si tienes apellido, te diré cuál es, pero debes mantenerlo en secreto — Contesto el anciano.  
Luego de esto el Hokage volvió a su oficina a enfrentarse a su mortal enemigo, el papeleo. 

Naruto pese a estar triste salió de su apartamento y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la aldea, hasta que se encontró con unos chicos mayores que él, quienes solo al verlo decidieron molestarlo y tomaron el monedero donde llevaba lo ultimo que le quedaba del dinero que el Sandaime le entregaba mes tras mes, los matones sacaron el dinero y comenzaron a romperlo y a lanzarlo lejos de allí mientras uno de ellos tenia a Naruto inmovilizado, cuando se hubieron cansado de molestar a aquel niño le rompieron la cartera y lanzaron a Naruto contra el suelo. Pese a que Naruto creía que aquello no podía empeorar parecía que el mundo decidió poner eso a prueba y comenzó a llover.   
Naruto, aunque le dolía el cuerpo, corrió intentando resguardarse de la lluvia, mientras corría su estómago comenzó a rugir fuertemente por el hambre que sentía, pero al haber perdido su dinero el niño vago por las calles buscando algo que aliviara su apetito. Cuando de un puesto de comida le llamaba un hombre de mediana estatura y tez morena, el pequeño asustado de ocurriera lo mismo que con el resto de los aldeanos e intento salir corriendo, pero escucho una amable voz y se acercó cuidadosamente.  
— Hola pequeño, ¿tienes hambre? ¿te gustaría un tazón de ramen? — Dijo el hombre mientras ponía un gran tazón de ramen frente al niño.  
El niño hambriento como estaba comenzó a devorarlo de inmediato con una sonrisa que alegraría hasta al más frio, justo en ese momento al local llego un civil que pertenecía al consejo, al ver a Naruto arrugo la cara y le pregunto a Teuchi porque dejaba entrar a aquel demonio.  
— Solo veo a un niño hambriento, no a ningún demonio, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, después de todo su padre nos salvó a todos — Contesto Teuchi sorprendiendo al hombre.

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba Hiruzen atareado con el papeleo cuando sin avisar por la puerta entro una Kunoichi de cabello violeta y excelente figura quien no era otra que Anko Mitarashi, esta sin una pizca de respeto llego exigiendo una misión.  
— Dame una misión y más vale que no sea una de esas tareas sencillas para los genin —  
Hiruzen dio una calada a su pipa, mientras pensaba en como deshacerse de la Kunoichi, cuando a su mente llego una idea un tanto tétrica, pero que le daría una lección a Anko y le solucionaría el problema con Naruto.  
— Bien ya que insistes te daré una misión clasificación B, necesito que seas guardaespaldas de una persona muy importante para mí y para la aldea —   
— ¿Cuánto durara la misión? —  
— Solo una semana, hasta que su equipo de seguridad pueda volver —  
— Bien la tomo, ¿Dónde lo encontrare? —   
El Hokage la llevo hacia el apartamento de Naruto y Anko se dirigió hasta allí sin esperar encontrar a un niño pequeño.  
— ¿Naruto estas en casa? — Pregunto el Hokage cuando apareció corriendo el pequeño.  
— Naruto ella es Anko, ella te cuidara durante una semana — Dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
— ¡¿Qué?! Tengo que cuidar a ese enano, se supone que era una misión de guardaespaldas —   
— Lo eres debes cuidarlo de los peligros del mundo —  
— Soy una tokubetsu jounin no una niñera —   
— ¡No soy un bebe! —  
— ¡Cállate mocoso! —  
— ¡Cállame fea! —  
— ¡Como me llamaste, enano! —  
— ¡Bruja! —   
Pese a que disfrutaba ver como una Jounin discutía con aquel niño, Hiruzen sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para esto, por lo que llevo a Anko afuera.  
— Anko, ¿cuándo ascendiste a Jounin leíste el informe sobre el Kyubi que te dimos? — Pregunto el Sandaime.  
— Si el contenedor es un niño con marcas de bigotes en la cara y cabello rubio… —  
— Ahora entiendes porque es una misión de clasificación B —  
— Comprendo Hokage-sama, protegeré a ese enano, aunque no me guste —  
El Hokage regreso a su oficina y Anko volvió al apartamento de Naruto.  
Naruto se encontraba tomando leche directamente de la caja cuando Anko apareció y le arrebato la caja y comenzó a beberla.  
— Oye estaba tomando eso —  
— La vida es injusta, así que acostúmbrate enano —  
Naruto comenzó a hacer lindos pucheros, usando sus grandes ojos azules y su linda carita intentando hacerla ceder, pero ella paso de largo y dijo.  
— Eso te funcionara conmigo, pero buen intento enano. —  
— ¡Anciana! —  
— ¿Qué dijiste?, ni si quiera tengo Veinte, me oyes mocoso —  
— ¿Enserio?, creí que tenías Cuarenta —  
Una Anko furiosa persiguió al niño por todo el apartamento hasta que logro capturarlo y como venganza lo ato a una silla.  
— Bien quédate quieto un rato y te dejare ir en una hora o dos —  
— Suéltame, bruja fea —  
— Tú lo pediste — Anko amordazo al niño mientras le daba una de sus sádicas sonrisas.  
— Da gracias que me ordenaron protegerte, porque si no te habría dado una larga serie de nalgadas, ahora estate tranquilo y deja que Anko Neechan tenga un poco de paz y tranquilidad — Anko se fue al sofa y comenzó a holgazanear. Con Naruto haciendo todo lo posible por soltarse.  
Ya había anochecido cuando Anko seguía disfrutando de la tranquilidad, cuando noto que había un gran silencio, ni siquiera escuchaba los ruidos del niño intentando liberarse, por lo que alarmada corrió a donde lo había dejado.  
— ¡Mierda!, que no le haya ocurrido nada —  
Cuando lo hayo quedo aliviada al ver que simplemente el pequeño se había cansado mientras intentaba escapar y se quedó profundamente dormido, Anko quedo enternecida al ver la hermosa carita de bebe que poseía el niño, sin pensarlo lo desato y lo cargo hasta su cama donde ya cansada ella también decidió dormir junto a él.  
Unos cuantos días después Anko se encontraba aburrida de estar todo el tiempo dentro del apartamento, por lo que decidió dar un paseo junto a Naruto, pero este se negaba a ir.  
— No quiero salir, todos me miran con odio sin ninguna razón — Afirmo el niño mientras apartaba la mirada para ocultar unas lágrimas.  
Anko se vio reflejada de cierto modo en el niño aun recordaba como ella era mal visto por algo que ella no podía controlar, solo por el hecho de haber sido alumna de Orochimaru fue apartada por varios civiles. Por lo que pensó que podría compartir con Naruto uno de sus pasatiempos, las bromas.  
— Mocoso, sabes lo que son las bromas — Pregunto Anko a la vez que se ponía a la altura del niño.  
— No, ¿Qué son? —  
— La mejor forma de que las conozcas es que veas una —  
Ambos se dirigieron a conseguir lo que necesitaban para su cometido, compraron globos y los llenaron de pintura, subieron al techo de una tienda en el centro de la aldea y comenzaron a lanzárselos a todo aldeano que pasara por allí, hasta que alguien descubrió de donde eran arrojados los proyectiles, por lo que Anko tomo a Naruto en sus brazos y bajaron del techo, pero cuando se disponían a irse fueron visto por algunas de las personas a las que habían manchado con pintura.  
— Separémonos, si logras escapar ya sabes dónde debes encontrarme y te dejare elegir que comeremos hoy — Dijo Anko antes de echarse a correr.  
Naruto pese a ser muy pequeño era asombrosamente rápido para su edad y dada su estatura no le fue difícil perder a los aldeanos que lo perseguían a él, cuando estuvo seguro de que los había perdido se dirigió al punto de encuentro acordado con Anko, quien estaba sorprendida de que el niño lo hubiera logrado.  
— Veo que lo lograste enano, así que ¿dónde quieres comer? —  
— Ichiraku, el dueño es bueno conmigo —  
Cuando llegaron al local tomaron asiento y justo cuando estaban por ordenar su comida…  
— 2 Tazones de… —  
— Al fin los encuentro — dijo la fría voz del Sandaime.  
— Hokage-sama — Dijo Anko aterrada.  
— Jiisan —  
— A mi oficina, ahora —  
-En la oficina del Hokage-  
— Anko, te pedí que cuidaras a Naruto, no que le enseñaras a desatar el caos por la aldea, los aldeanos no necesitan más razones para mirar mal al niño. Después hablare contigo ahora retírate. —  
— Naruto, ¿dime porque lo hiciste? —  
— Al principio solo quería saber que eran las bromas, pero se sentía bien que la gente me notara y sobre todo estar acompañado por alguien que no me odia —  
— Debes saber que esa no es la clase de atención que deberías buscar… —  
— Solo quiero que me miren y me hable como a ti —  
— La gente me trata de así porque soy el Hokage y yo lo protejo a todos, si quieres esa clase de respeto debes trabajar muy duro no solo para ganar el reconocimiento de las personas sino para poder protegerlas —  
— Por cierto, te llego una carta de tu Abuelo, ¿Iruka te enseño a leer no es así? — Dijo Hiruzen mientras le ofrecía un sobre.  
— Sí — Naruto tomo el sobre lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.  
“Hola pequeño, espero que estés bien, no puedo decirte donde me encuentro por si la carta es interceptada. Lo siento me he perdido otro cumpleaños tuyo, pero junto con la carta te envié un pequeño regalo espero que te guste. Si todo sale como lo he planeado te veré pronto y te llevare una gran sorpresa.”  
“Con cariño, tu abuelo”  
Hiruzen le entrego a Naruto una cartera de sapo color verde que dentro tenia algo de dinero, Naruto se sintió muy feliz al ver que había otra persona en el mundo que lo quería por el mero hecho de existir, pero le asalto una gran duda.  
— ¿Por qué mi abuelo, no está conmigo? —  
— Veras él no es tu abuelo de sangre, pero era como un padre para tu padre, por eso él te considera como su nieto, y él no está aquí porque está sirviendo a la aldea, pero él te quiere y eres muy importante para él, estoy seguro de que pronto el vendrá y podrás conocerlo. — Respondió el Hokage mientras fumaba de su pipa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, dame tu opinión.


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Cómo se libera a un prisionero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraya termina su búsqueda  
> Kumo intenta obtener el Byakugan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, perdón por no actualizar, como sea no creo que les interesa mi vida. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Estos últimos años habían sido duros para el sannin pese a que le escribía de vez en cuando a su nieto no dejaba de preguntarse cómo se encontraba el pequeño, según las últimas cartas de su sensei, los civiles de alguna manera habían descubierto la verdad sobre el Kyubi, en su mente vagaba la idea de finalizar su búsqueda y volver a Konoha para hacerse cargo del niño, pero su lado más pervertido le decía que con un niño a cuestas no podría realizar su investigación, además Sarutobi había deducido que dado el gran parecido físico de Naruto con Minato y viéndolo al cuidado de su maestro Jiraya o su alumno Kakashi las personas no tardarían en atar cabos y descubrir también la ascendencia del chico, lo que aunque tal vez aplacaría el odio de los aldeanos pondría en más peligro a Naruto por los enemigos que en vida hicieron sus padres. Rápidamente empujo esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, ya que estaba por llegar al lugar donde sus contactos señalaron la ultima pista que tuvieron sobre la persona que buscaba.  
En un pueblo del país del fuego acababa de llegar el legendario sannin Jiraya, al llegar comenzó a investigar con los lugareños sobre cierta mujer. Como en todos los pueblos que había visitado antes buscándola, la mayoría de personas eran los acreedores de ella con los que tuvo que excusarse para que no le cobraran a él, sabiendo que aun se encontraba en el pueblo se dirigió a donde era más probable que la encontrara y marcho a los casinos.  
Mientras caminaba por el lugar encontró a cierta joven kunoichi de cabello negro, por lo que se acercó a ella y la llamo por su nombre.  
— Tiempo sin vernos ¿no, Shizune? —  
— Jiraya-sama — dijo la joven mientras hacia una leve reverencia.  
— Ahórrate las formalidades y dime donde esta ella —  
— Jiraya-sama ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —  
— Ya te dije que necesito hablar con ella —  
— ¿Sobre qué? —  
— En pocas palabras vengo a llevarlas de regreso a la aldea, llévame con ella y les contare todos los detalles —  
La kunoichi los llevo a un bar donde en una mesa se encontraba su maestra bebiendo sake, ambos se acercaron y se sentaron, pero Tsunade ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió bebiendo, Jiraya tomo una copa y se sirvió de la botella mientras silenciosamente examina el estado en el que se encontraba su antigua compañera, pese a que no le sorprendió que estuviera en mal estado si le peso el corazón verla así, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Tsunade.  
— Así que, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí Jiraya? —  
— Vine aquí por orden de sensei, te quiere de regreso en la aldea — Dijo tomado otro trago de sake.   
— ¿Por qué querría volver? En Konoha no hay nada para mí —  
— Tsunade… —  
— Todo lo que amaba me lo quito Konoha, mis abuelos, mi tio-abuelo, mis padres, a mi hermanito Nawaki, a Dan — Escupió mientras sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.  
— Tsun… —  
— No le basto con impedirme criar a mi hijo, también me quito a mi muchacho — Sus ojos cristalizados se rompieron y de ellos cayeron lágrimas.  
— ¡¡¡TÚ!!... tú me arrebataste el amor de mi hijo — Grito señalando a Jiraya.  
— Tsunade, tranquilízate —  
— Mi Lady, por favor cálmese —  
— Tsunade, también me duele que Minato se haya sacrificado, era como un hijo para mí, pero el cumplió su deber como Hokage, así como su esposa como los shibobis que eran —  
— Pero en Konoha si hay alguien que te espera y necesita: tu nieto —  
— ¿nieto? ¿qué nieto? — preguntaba una confundida Tsunade.  
— Minato dejo un hijo — Dijo sonriendo Jiraya.  
— Pero todas las noticias que llegaron eran que el Cuarto había muerto junto con toda su familia — Dijo Shizune.  
— No puedo hacerme cargo de él Jiraya, todos a quienes amo mueren —  
— Velo como una deuda, no criaste a Minato es el momento de pagar esa deuda cuidando del niño —  
— Antes de responderte dime ¿porque no acogiste tu al niño? —  
— No solo yo lo intente, también lo hicieron el alumno de Minato y Hiashi Hyuga, pero sensei nos lo impidió y me ordeno que te buscase para que lo hicieras tú —  
— Lo hare, pero antes tengo que arreglar unos asuntos aquí y en otros pueblos —  
— Se a que te refieres, me he encontrado con algunos de tus acreedores anteriormente, yo podría ayudarte a pagar, pero solo si aceptas tener una cita conmigo — Dijo en tono burlón.  
— Cállate pervertido, me alegro que sensei no te dejara cuidar a mi nieto, lo habrías convertido en un pervertido como tú — Regaño Tsunade luego de haberlo mandado a volar de un golpe.

Algunos días después en Konoha  
Esta noche Kakashi se encontraba vigilando en un techo cercano al departamento de Naruto, cuando noto que una figura se acercaba a la ventana, estaba a punto de interceptarla, pero logro reconocerla era cierta kunoichi de cabello purpura era ya común verla ir a visitar al chico cuando estaba fuera de misiones, aunque para sorpresa de Kakashi esta noche se quedo a dormir con Naruto y sin querer termino viéndola en ropa interior notando la bella figura que poseía la mujer, tenia unas piernas bellamente torneadas, una cintura bien definida y unos pechos bastante considerables, todo esto dejo embobado al ninja enmascarado haciéndolo fantasear con cambiar de lugar con el niño que se suponía que debía cuidar.  
— Vaya, vaya el serio y estoico Kakashi babeando por una chica —   
— Tenzō ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —  
— Solo lo suficiente para verte babeando, has bajado la guardia pude haberte matado y no habrías podido reaccionar —  
— En fin, vengo a relevarte en tu guardia, te ha llamado el Hokage —  
Kakashi se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la torre Hokage, durante el camino no podía sacar de su mente esa seductora imagen que había visto, ni si quiera en los libros de icha icha Paradise que tanto le gustaba leer podía encontrar algo como lo que vio esa noche, cuando llego a la oficina seguía perdido en sus pensamientos lo cual fue rápidamente notado por Hiruzen.  
— Ocurre algo Kakashi siempre has sido callado, pero por lo general me escuchas —  
— Como sea como te estaba diciendo que dentro de poco ya no tendrás que estar vigilando a Naruto durante todo el tiempo —  
— Puedo preguntar porque Hogake-sama —  
— Recibí noticias de Jiraya, al parecer por fin la encontró y ahora deben de estar en camino a la aldea, Naruto pronto tendrá al único pariente que le queda y ella se hará cargo de él —  
— Por lo que regresaras a tus tareas como capitán de Anbu, pero cuando llegue el momento te asignaremos como jounin-sensei del equipo donde sea colocado Naruto —  
— Bien eso es todo, puedes retirarte Kakashi —  
Hiruzen se quedo pensando mientras fumaba en su pipa, un problema menos que se quitaba de los hombros, ahora tendría su cabeza despejada para tratar con los diplomáticos que habían llegado de Kumogakure para negociar el tratado, aun así, tenía la corazonada de que pronto se verían puestas a prueba sus habilidades como líder.  
“Minato, Naruto pronto conocerá a su abuela y ya no volverá a estar solo, ya que lo pienso recuerdo que le dije al consejo que yo lo entrenaría, tal ahora que vuelan mis alumnos pueda hacer que uno de ellos tome este maldito sombrero, después de todo me estoy haciendo viejo para esto”.  
Unos días después…  
Naruto paseaba por la aldea fingiendo que no notaba las miradas que le dirigían los aldeanos, era enloquecedor aquello, pese a que Anko neechan solía visitarlo e incluso se quedaba a dormir con él, seguía sintiendo aquel horrible hueco que había en su pecho como si fuera un tornado de oscuridad que arranca toda la luz de tu vida y te dejara atrapado en la fría y oscura soledad.  
Aunque ya era de noche Naruto seguía vagando por la aldea después de todo nadie lo esperaba en casa y Anko neechan estaba en una misión fuera de la aldea por lo que siguió vagando sin rumbo, cuando de pronto vi en los techos unas figuras sospechosas.  
Unos minutos antes en el compuesto Hyuga, se encontraba Hiashi junto con su hermano Hizashi en su oficina hablando sobre el embajador de Kumo, pese a que sentía algo extraño cuando había estado cerca del hombre se comportó como un buen anfitrión y le dio unas cómodas cámaras para pasar la noche, ambos gemelos Hyuga estaban debatiendo sobre Neji el hijo de Hizashi.  
— Debemos aceptarlo hermano, no hay nada que podamos hacer Neji tendrá que recibir el sello, los ancianos del clan ya están molestos contigo por posponerlo durante tanto tiempo —  
— No podemos darnos por vencidos Hizashi, aun podemos evitar que Neji-kun sea marcado, no pude evitar que te marcaran a ti, pero te juro que salvare a tu hijo de ese cruel destino —  
No pudieron continuar con su conversación porque un grito los hizo salir corriendo a comprobar que sus familias estaban a salvo. Cuando llegaron a la alcoba seguidos de otros miembros del clan que habían estado de guardias esa noche, encontraron a Hana la esposa de Hiashi en el suelo herida y Neji aparentemente noqueado.  
— Hana que paso ¿Hinata está a salvo? —  
— El embajador de Kumo se llevó a Hinata, Neji y yo tratamos de impedirlo, pero…—  
— Todos ustedes vamos hay que buscar al bastardo que se llevó a mi hija, nos separaremos para abarcar más espacio — ordeno rápidamente Hiashi.  
Naruto vio a Ninja que no parecía ser de Konoha que llevaba un saco en la espalda de la cual se escuchaba a alguien llorando y gritando por ayuda, ni si quiera el supo porque, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba tratando de quitarle el saco al hombre, pero él no era más que un niño y no podría enfrentarse a un ninja experimentado como aquel por lo que de un golpe fue enviando a volar.  
— Piérdete mocoso, no quiero tener que matarte —  
— No permitiré que te vayas — dijo Naruto aun agarrándose el abdomen del dolor.  
Naruto volvió a correr hacia el hombre, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara sabia que no era rival para él, pero Naruto no se daría por vencido, el no se retracta de su palabra.  
— Maldición este enano comienza a molestarme y ese imbécil todavía no aparece, lo lamento chico, pero no puedo dejar que llames la atención prepárate para morir —  
Justo cuando iba a ser empalado por un kunai apareció un hombre de ojos tan blanco como perlas y de una patada lo alejo de Naruto e hizo que soltara el saco, Hizashi se preparó para continuar peleando, pero al ver a aquel niño no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia frente a él estaba la viva imagen del Cuarto Hokage cuando era solo un niño.  
— ¿Chico estas bien? —  
— Eso creo —  
— Rápido desata el saco y saca a mi sobrina de ahí —   
Naruto desato el saco y de ahí salió una pequeña niña con ojos como los del hombre que había llegado, Hinata estaba algo aturdida por el golpe que había recibido, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio a un lindo niño de ojos azules. Ambos niños estaban absortos el uno con el otro, cuando Hizashi y el shinobi de Kumo comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, pese a que quería acabar rápidamente con esto sabía que no podía usar jutsus que llamaran la atención por lo que trato de vencer al Hyuga con taijutsu.  
— ¡Hinata, váyanse de aquí! —   
Cuando los niños intentaron irse de ahí el ninja extranjero logro impedírselo con una lluvia de shurikens y kunais, que si bien no los hirió si los clavo al suelo. Ambos hombres estaban intercambiando golpes con Hizashi tomando claramente el control, justo cuando Hizashi había conectado un golpe que daño considerablemente la red de chakra de su adversario y se disponía a conectar un golpe mortal, Hizashi sintió como su pecho era atravesado.  
— Ya era hora idiota, casi me matan, ¿Dónde estabas? Olvídalo trae a los niños mientras yo lo remato —  
— Na…ru…to, pro…tege a lady Hinata — Dijo como últimas palabras Hyuga Hizashi.  
Cuando el otro shinobi de Kumo los tomo a los 2, ambos niños trataron de luchar, pero este menos paciente que su compañero noqueo con un golpe a Hinata y lanzo contra el suelo a Naruto.  
— Solo necesitamos a la niña, así que mata al chico —  
Naruto no podía moverse se sentía aterrado como si fuera una hormiga frente a un dinosaurio, al ver la tétrica sonrisa del hombre supo que este era su fin, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas y cuando vio que alzaba su mano para acabar con él cerro sus ojos, pero pasaron un par de segundos y no sintió nada, abrió sus ojos y noto el hombre había sido empalado por lo que parecía una raíz de árbol justo donde está el corazón y su compañero tenía una de sus piernas atravesada por otra raíz.  
Pese a que estaba gravemente herido no tenía la intención de fracasar, pero ahora lo que más deseaba era matar a ese maldito niño, no le importaba ya si llamaba la atención cojeando se acercó al niño y de un golpe lo tiro, le clavo un kunai cerca del abdomen y se disponía a matarlo cuando alcanzo a notar que se acercaba alguien, antes de que pudiera moverse mucho apareció un anbu, aun debilitado logro conectarle un par de golpes y logro quitarle su máscara revelando que tenía otra debajo, el anbu comenzó a preparar un jutsu en su mano y probablemente acabar con él y para empeorar las cosas al lugar arribaron más shinobis de Konoha.  
Hiruzen junto Hiashi y algunos anbus llegaron al lugar donde hace unos momentos se estaba desarrollando el combate, ahí ya se encontraba Kakashi el cual estaba preparando su Jutsu insignia y acabar con su enemigo, pero al notar al Hokage se detuvo.  
— ¡Hinata, Hizashi!, bastardo voy a matarte — Hiashi se disponía a matar al ninja de Kumo.  
— ¡Alto Hiashi! — lo detuvo rápidamente el Hokage.  
— Anbus, rápido lleven a los niños al hospital, también lleven al infiltrado, pero quiero una guardia alrededor de él —   
Hiruzen también ordeno trasladar los cuerpos de Hizashi y el otro infiltrado a que le hicieran autopsias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, déjame tu opinión.


	4. Capitulo 4: Tengo Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade y Jiraya llegan a Konoha.  
> Hiashi habla con Tsunade.

Naruto no sabía dónde se encontraba, todo lo que veía era lo que parecía una alcantarilla gigante con agua sucia que le cubría hasta las rodillas de su pequeño cuerpo, aunque sorprendentemente no había un mal olor. Por más que observaba todo su alrededor no podía siquiera ver donde empezaba y donde terminaba aquello. Solo recordaba que un hombre lo había apuñalado con un kunai en el abdomen y perdió la conciencia, pero extramente ahora no sentía dolor alguno, se preguntó si sería que esta era la sensación que se tenía al morir, solo se lamentaba que no había podido ayudar al hombre que lo había protegido a él y a esa bonita niña que estaba siendo secuestrada por esos shinobis extranjeros. Al recordarla sentía un profundo hueco en su pecho al recordar los hermosos ojos que poseía aquella niña, pues pensaba que no los podría ver de nuevo. Cuando estaba apunto de dejarse caer en aquella tristeza, se logro escuchar una fría voz que le erizaba la piel al niño.  
— Oye chico, reacciona — Naruto volteaba de un lado a otro rápidamente tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz, sin conseguir resultado alguno.  
— ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Estoy Muerto? — Soltó todas las dudas que le aquejaban en ese momento.  
— ¡Silencio!, no tengo mucho tiempo así que escucha —  
— No se como llamar a este lugar, llámalo pasaje mental o como quieras, no me importa y no te importa quién soy… —   
— ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estoy Muerto? — Naruto interrumpió a la voz.  
— ¡Te he dicho que no interrumpas mocoso! —  
— Estoy dentro de ti, Estas vivo gracias a mí, ese tipo te hirió de muerte y…—  
— Valla muchas gracias señor- ttebayo — Dijo Naruto a la vez que hacia una leve reverencia.  
— Lamentablemente, aunque por ahora te he mantenido con vida, tu red de chakra esta bastante dañada, lo que ha impedido que use nuestro enlace como es debido —  
La voz también le explico a Naruto que aun si su red de chakra era tratada y curada, su conexión seria cerrada en cuanto se cerrara el enlace y que llevaría mucho tiempo hasta que se reestableciera naturalmente, por lo que no podrían hablar por un largo periodo de tiempo.  
— Bien chico, estoy apunto de perder mi conexión contigo así que tenemos que des…—  
— Antes de irte, me dices ¿cómo te llamas? —  
— Te he dicho que eso no es de tu incumbencia enano —  
— Por favor — Naruto puso los mismos ojos que ponia con Anko neechan para conseguir algo.  
— ¿Siempre eres, tan molesto mocoso?, si pudiera te aplastaría ahora mismo, pero tienes suerte de que te necesito. Que tengas suerte, nos veremos de nuevo algún día enano —  
— Por supuesto- ttebayo — Dijo mientras levantaba con entusiasmo su pulgar.  
En el camino a Konoha  
Por el camino que llevaba a Konoha se podía ver tres figuras que avanzaban lentamente eran 2 de los 3 legendarios sannin y una joven kunoichi de cabello oscuro. A pesar de su insistencia por ir más rápido, Tsunade dio su brazo a torcer con respecto a la velocidad con la que viajaban, aun así, consiguió o más bien obligo a sus acompañantes a viajar durante toda la noche, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
Estos días después de que se encontró con Jiraya, Tsunade recorrió los pueblos y ciudades donde tenia acreedores y con la ayuda de su antiguo compañero de equipo pago sus deudas, puesto que de acuerdo con las leyes de Konoha alguien con deudas no podía acoger a un niño hasta que las saldara.  
— Vamos, Tsunade llevamos varios días viajando sin descanso. Konoha y Naruto seguirán ahí, aún sin nos detenemos por un rato. — Dijo con la cara llena de cansancio, Jiraya.  
— ¡NO!, solo estaré tranquila hasta que tenga en mis brazos a mi pequeño Naru-chan —  
— ¿Naru-chan?, ni siquiera has conocido al niño y ya te has encariñado con él —  
— ¡Lo habría conocido antes si no hubieras estado perdiendo el tiempo con tus cosas pervertidas y me buscabas desde que saliste de Konoha! —  
— ¿Mi culpa?, si no te hubieses tratado de esconderte te habría encontrado antes, además que tontería es eso de Naru-chan, me alegro que no hayas nombrado a Minato —  
— Te burlas de mí, pero ¿qué clase de nombre es Minato? —  
— Ya te dije que Lady Mito me hizo nombrar al chico y fue lo primero que me vino a la mente —  
— Deja ya de perder el tiempo, tenemos que apresurarnos —  
— Tranquila, sensei debe estar cuidando del niño —  
— Si todos los aldeanos, saben que él es un jinchuriki, así que no creo sensei este haciendo un excelente trabajo —  
— Bueno, mi error quise decir sensei lo mantendría con vida —  
— Más le vale, que no le ocurra algo a mi nieto o sino Sarutobi-sensei probara mis puños —  
En Konoha un intranquilo Hiruzen estornudo.  
Mientras ambos sannin continuaban discutiendo, Shizune iba observando el paisaje, tenia bastantes años de que había dejado Konoha para convertirse en alumna de la princesa de las babosas, pero para desgracia suya todos estos años de entrenamiento habían provocado que no tuviera una vida propia.   
Todo lo que había pasado estos días le había costado creerlo, ahora sabía que Minato Namikaze “el Relámpago Amarillo” y Cuarto Hokage era su primo y aun más importante tenia un pequeño sobrino que los estaba esperando en Konoha, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando comenzó a notar movimiento a su alrededor.  
Tanto Jiraya como Tsunade percibieron el movimiento y se prepararon para pelear, cuando de pronto de entre los árboles apareció un escuadrón ANBU, los cuales al notar de quienes se trataban se inclinaron con respeto.  
— Jiraya-sama, Lady Tsunade, es una alegría encontrarlos en el camino — Hablo el que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón.  
— Hemos sido enviados por Lord Hokage para buscarlos y llevarlos lo más rápidamente posible a la Aldea —  
— No creo que nuestro arribo merezca una escolta, ¿ha ocurrido algo? — Pregunto Jiraya.  
— Ha ocurrido un incidente con ninjas de Kumogakure, han intentado secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuga, atacaron a la esposa y al sobrino de Hyuga Sama, asesinaron también a su hermano y además hirieron al jinchuriki del kyubi — Intento resumir el Anbu.  
No había terminado de hablar el Anbu cuando Tsunade salió disparada con dirección a Konoha.  
Un rato después en el Hospital de Konoha  
Hiruzen estaba hablando Hiashi que estaba acompañado por su esposa, más bien tratando de apaciguar al normalmente tranquilo hombre, ya tenia bastante problemas con el asesinato y la captura de los embajadores enviados por Kumo como para tener que asegurarse que Hiashi no intentaran matar al shinobi que capturaron unas horas atrás.  
— Hiashi, debes calmarte, sé que estas furioso, pero… —  
— Hokage-sama ese hombre ataco a mi esposa y a mi sobrino, trato de secuestrar a mi hija y heredera, asesino a mi hermano, sin contar que dejo al borde de la muerte al hijo de mi mejor amigo, tengo muchas razones para acabar con él —  
No pudieron continuar con su conversación porque oyeron a una mujer que gritaba en recepción.  
— Como es que no hay nadie registrado con el apellido Namikaze —  
Sarutobi reconoció aquella voz y fue con su alumna antes de que destruyera el lugar, podía ver a Jiraya que iba entrando junto una joven que no reconocía bien.  
— Tsuade-chan, acompáñame, por favor — Dijo Sarutobi mientras la tomaba de los hombres y mientras le señalaba a Jiraya que lo siguiera.  
Los llevo a donde había estado hablando Hiashi hace unos segundos y los hizo sentar.  
— Dime ¿cómo está mi Naru-chan? —  
— Esta estable, pero le han dañado considerablemente su red de chakra, precisamente los mande buscar porque creo que tú eres la única que puede ayudarle ahora —  
— ¡Shizune, vamos! — Dijo Tsunade yendo rápidamente a donde tenían a Naruto.  
— Si, mi lady, con permiso Hokage-sama — se despidió dando una reverencia.

— Sensei, dime ¿qué ocurrió exactamente? —  
— Sucede que Kumo envió embajadores para negociar un tratado, pero ellos trataron de secuestrar a mi hija, no se que hacia Naruto ahí, pero por lo que se ve que intento salvar a Hinata y cuando llego mi hermano, los ninjas de Kumo lo mataron e hirieron a Naruto — Interrumpió Hiashi a la vez era abrazado por su esposa Hana.  
— Sucedió como lo dijo Hiashi, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a la oficina e intentar convencer al Raikage de que no desate una guerra —

Pasaron Varias horas en las que Tsunade y Shizune, trataron la dañada red de chakra de Naruto, en ese lapso de tiempo la pequeña Hinata Hyuga, despertó y rápidamente les pidió a sus padres que la dejara ver a aquel niño que la había protegido.  
— Ahora no puedes hija, lo están atendiendo, pero en cuanto sea posible te llevare a verlo — Respondió Hiashi.  
— Padre ¿Qué le paso al tío Hizashi? —  
— Lamentablemente el cayo protegiéndolos a ustedes dos — Dijo Hiashi a la vez que se volteaba para esconder una lagrima.  
Un rato después Tsunade y Shizune anunciaron que habían reparado en gran parte la red de chakra de Naruto, pero que solo con el tiempo se reestablecería sola.  
Tsunade luego de acabar con el tratamiento de su nieto, lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó en sus pechos, provocando que Jiraya mirara con celos al pequeño niño, deseando cambiar de lugar con él.  
Naruto no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni donde estaba solo sentía que estaba acostado en el par de almohadas más cómodas que había sentido en toda su vida. No paso ni cinco minutos y el pequeño comenzó a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió de donde estaba. Podía ver a una hermosa mujer que lo cargaba maternalmente mientras alrededor había personas que le daban miradas de ternura.  
— ¿Es un sueño verdad? — Dijo Naruto poco acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de cariño.  
— No pequeño, esto es real mi querido Naru-chan — Dijo Tsunade ala vez que abrazaba fuertemente al niño.  
En ese momento por la puerta apareció corriendo una kunoichi de cabello purpura seguida por el Tercer Hokage.  
— ¿Dónde esta mi Ototo? — Dijo casi exigiendo.  
— ¡Anko-neechan! — Grito con alegría el niño, a la vez que salto a los brazos de la joven.  
— Tranquilízate Anko, estamos en el Hospital, no hagan escandalo — Regaño el Hokage.  
— No podía estar calmada sabiendo que mi Ototo está aquí —   
Luego de que Hiruzen presentara a los presentes y que le dijera a Naruto que Tsunade era su abuela y a partir de ahora viviría con ella, Anko se marcho y Shizune fue enviada por Tsunade a lo que era la mansión Senju, para arreglara todo para trasladarse ahí lo más rápido posible. Justo en esos momentos entraron a la habitación Hana Hyuga de la mano de su hija, que iban a ver al herido Naruto.  
— Es esa niña bonita, de anoche — Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña Hyuga obligándola a esconderse detrás de su madre.  
— Hana, que alegría verte, llegas en un excelente momento, podrían hacerle compañía a Naruto, en lo que hablo con mis alumnos —  
— Claro, Lord Hokage, me gustaría agradecerle a Naruto por proteger a mi hija —  
Sarutobi llevo a Tsunade y Jiraya a su oficina donde luego de tomar asiento se dispuso a hablar.  
— Por lo que veo el niño es igual de coqueto que Minato y tan descarado como Kushina — Dijo en broma Jiraya.  
— Sarutobi-sensei más vale que me des una buena razón de porque mi nieto, es tratado como un paria o me obligaras a hacerte probar mis puños — Dijo Tsunade con una mirada asesina que atemorizaría hasta al más valiente.  
Hiruzen le explico con lujo de detalles todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que había nacido Naruto.  
— Entonces eso es todo —  
— Dime porque Naruto, no lleva el apellido Namikaze. Si los aldeanos supieran que es el hijo de Minato, lo tratarían como un príncipe —  
— Es para protegerlo de los enemigos que hicieron sus padres en vida, además solo lo querían por su nombre no por lo que verdaderamente es —  
— Realmente los hice venir aquí para decirles que puede que Naruto haya despertado un kekkei genkai: el Mokuton —  
— Estas seguro sensei, el único que lo ha despertado fue el primer Hokage — Dijo asombrado Jiraya.  
— No estamos seguros, pero es una posibilidad después de todo es descendiente del Primer Hokage. Cuando llegamos a donde estaban los ninjas de Kumo, encontramos a uno empalado por raíces de árbol —  
Unos días después…  
Naruto había sido dado de alta del Hospital y él y su abuela habían sido invitados por el clan Hyuga a una cena como agradecimiento por haber protegido a la heredera del clan.   
Hana Hyuga, llevo tanto a su hija como a Naruto a pasear por la aldea y se sorprendió de como interactuaban los pequeños, la por lo regular tímida Hinata parecía adquirir valor cuando estaba con el pequeño rubio, no paso mucho tiempo para que ella fuera llamada devuelta al complejo, pero al ver a los niños que se estaban divirtiendo los dejo solos sabiendo que en breve Shizune iría a buscar a Naruto.  
— Valla Shizune-neechan, se esta tardando y tengo hambre, ¿quieres ir a conseguir un bocadillo Hinata-chan? — Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa el rubio.  
— Claro me gustaría ir por un rollo de canela, Naruto-kun —  
Apenas salieron de la panadería con una bolsa repleta de exquicitos rollos de canela, cuando vieron pasar a un grupo de shinobis que lucían bandas ninja de Kumo, por lo que al reconocerlos Naruto rápidamente se puso enfrente de Hinata de manera protectora.  
— No volverán a tocar a Hinata-chan — Gritaba Naruto a los ninjas que parecían extrañados del comportamiento del niño.

Esa Noche después de la cena, Hiashi junto con su esposa llevo a Tsunade a su oficina mientras los niños jugaban un rato.  
— Bien Hiashi, antes de que me digas para que me has traído aquí, dime ¿cómo está llevando esto el hijo de Hizashi? —  
— Neji-kun está destrozado, después de todo su padre era todo lo que tenia — Dijo con gran tristeza Hana.  
— Todo esto no golpeo duramente, pero también me dio la oportunidad de salvar a Neji del destino de la rama secundaria, logre convencer a los ancianos del clan de no marcarlo, como recompensa al sacrificio de mi hermano —  
— Pero volviendo a lo que hemos venido aquí, quería hablar con usted sobre el compromiso de mi hija con su nieto —  
— ¿De que estas hablando Hiashi? —  
— Vera Lady Tsunade, cuando Minato estaba vivo, siempre hablábamos de que tal vez un día nuestros hijos se casarían entre ellos y antes de morir dejo una carta donde aceptaba el compromiso — Dijo Hiashi a la vez que le pasa la carta a Tsunade.  
— Solo te diré que no voy a obligar a mi nieto a casarse, por lo que puedes considerar el compromiso como roto —  
— Pero este era un deseo de Minato, la palabra del padre de prevalecer —  
— Hay se menciona el compromiso de Namikaze Naruto con Hyuga Hinata, mi nieto es Senju Naruto. No me malentiendas Hiashi no es que no quiera que tu hija se acerque a Naruto, pero no pienso decidir su vida por él, si en el futuro se llegan a enamorar, ten por seguro que seré la primera en alegrarse —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor comenten.


	5. Capitulo 5: Soy Senju Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Primer día en la academia, Naruto conoce a Sasuke y su Familia.  
> Los altos mando de Konoha discuten sobre el problema de los Uchihas.

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Naruto se despertó de golpe había tenido ese sueño de nuevo en el que veía a un niño pelirrojo de su edad siendo tratado como era tratado él, como si padeciese de una grave y contagiosa enfermedad.   
Como fuese hoy sería su primer día en la academia ninja, el primer paso para algún día ser merecedor del título de Hokage, a pesar de sentir el peso de la somnolencia sobre él, se levantó y fue a darse una ducha para recibir lo que le arrojara la vida este día.  
Después de vestirse con un pantalón corto, una playera verde con el símbolo de Konoha en el pecho, sus goggles y una mascarilla con marcas de zorro que alguien le envió en su último cumpleaños de la cual no se separaba. Se dirigió al comedor para desayunar, cuando vio Shizune la cual estaba cocinando y la saludo.  
— Buenos días Shizune neechan —  
— Buenos días Naruto-Kun, listo para tu primer día en la academia —  
— Por supuesto-ttebayo —  
Naruto comenzó a comer el desayuno que le había preparado Shizune cuando de las escaleras bajo su abuela Tsunade, y con un gran bostezo les dio los buenos días a ambos.  
— Shizune hoy tenemos un largo día en el Hospital, por lo que espero que hayas dormido bien —  
— Claro mi lady —  
— Naru-chan, recuerda que hoy tienes que dar una gran impresión en la academia después de todo eres el heredero del prestigioso clan Senju —  
— Claro Obaasan —  
Cuando hubo terminado de desayunar Naruto tomo su mochila y salió de la mansión Senju, con dirección al complejo Hyuga, por el camino vio como todos los civiles se preparaban para el día y trataban de que no viera las miradas que le dirigían, desde que su abuela había vuelto y se hizo cargo de él los aldeanos ya no mostraban tan abiertamente su hostilidad hacia él. Naruto pensaba en las posibles razones que explicaran el cambio de los aldeanos cuando sin darse cuenta llego al complejo Hyuga.  
En la entrada estaban apostados un par de guardias, que vigilaban todo con sumo cuidado, Naruto se dirigió a uno de ellos.  
— Buenos días, Senju-sama, a que le debemos su visita —  
— Estoy buscando a Hinata-chan, hoy es nuestro primer día en la academia y le prometí que vendría a buscarla para ir juntos —  
Menos de 10 minutos después Hinata apareció en la entrada del complejo de la mano de su madre Hana que mostraba un avanzado estado de gestación.  
— Hinata-chan, lista para irnos — Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
— Bue… Buenos días Naruto-Kun — Con su habitual tartamudeo.  
— Hola Hana Obasan, como se encuentra hoy —  
—Naruto-Kun, Buenos días. Bien gracias por preguntar. Bueno dense prisa o llegaran tarde —  
Ya en la academia les fue asignado con Umino Iruka como sensei, cuando se hubieron acomodado en el salón de clases, se le pidió a cada uno que se presentara ante toda la clase para que se conocieran.  
Hubo todo tipo de niños algunos de los cuales llamaron la atención de Naruto como el perezoso Shikamaru Nara, el cual tuvo que ser despertado para que se presentara muy vagamente, una niña de cabello rosado de familia civil llamada Sakura Haruno le pareció increíblemente bonita al rubio. Pero sin duda quien más llamo su atención fue un chico pelinegro del clan Uchiha llamado Sasuke que al presentarse Iruka sensei lo llamo como el hermano de Uchiha Itachi lo cual hizo que el niño bajara la cabeza.  
— Mi… mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, es un placer conocerlos —  
Luego de que Hinata se presentara, le llegó el turno a Naruto el cual esbozo una gran sonrisa y reunió aire en sus pulmones y dijo.  
— Soy Senju Naruto y un día seré Hokage-ttebayo —  
Durante la hora del almuerzo Naruto junto con Hinata trato de hacer amigos entre sus compañeros, tuvieron éxito con Inuzuka Kiba el cual era igual de alborotador que Naruto, intentaron integrar a Aburame Shino, pero el niño era extremadamente callado, con Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru lograron entablar conversación pero Chouji solo se la pasaba comiendo y Shikamaru solo le interesaba el Shogi y mirar las nubes, menos éxito tuvieron con Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura las cuales solo hablaban de flores y de lo lindo que era Sasuke.  
Cuando regresaron al salón Iruka les impartió un poco de la historia de la aldea y Naruto se asombró de que el clan de Sasuke y el suyo fueron los fundadores de Konoha. Poco después Iruka decidió hacer algunos combates de práctica y para desesperación de Naruto, le toco al final contra Sasuke.  
Ambos comenzaron midiendo a su oponente, cuando Sasuke en un audaz movimiento hizo una finta y logro engañar a Naruto y cuando estaba a punto de conectar un certero golpe, Naruto haciendo gala de unos reflejos y una velocidad asombrosa logro apenas esquivar el ataque del pelinegro. Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y aunque no lo demostrara a su sensei.  
A la hora de la salida la mayoría de los niños fue recogido por sus padres o algún pariente, solo quedaban Sasuke y Naruto, estos comenzaron a platicar acerca de entrenamiento y técnicas que les gustaría probar. Cuando en ese momento llegaron Itachi Uchiha acompañado por su mejor amigo Shisui.  
— ¡Niisan! — Dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro.  
— Sasuke es hora de irnos, ¿Quién es tu amigo? — Dijo notando al rubio.  
— Soy Senju Naruto y un día seré Hokage — Dijo casi gritando con un pulgar arriba el pequeño rubio.  
— Vaya parece que aquí tenemos a otro aspirante a Hokage, ¿no Itachi? — Dijo en tono de burla Shisui mientras picaba con el codo a su amigo.   
— ¿Dónde está Kassan?, dijo que ella vendría — Pregunto el Uchiha menor mientras alzaba una ceja.  
— Hubo una reunión del clan y me envió a buscarte — Respondió Itachi.  
— Oye Naruto, ya que nadie vendrá por ti ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —  
— Sasuke, solo te llevare a casa, Shisui y yo tenemos que entrenar —  
— ¿Podemos ver, Niisan? —  
— Lo siento Sasuke, será… — Se preparo para hacer su gesto de golpear con sus dedos la frente de su hermano, cuando Shisui lo interrumpió.  
— Vamos Itachi, después de todo ya están en proceso de convertirse en ninjas, le vendría bien un poco de demostración, además si aceptas yo invito el dango —  
— No creo que sea buena idea… — Dijo un dudoso Itachi.  
Suspiro — Bien, tendré que jugar mi mejor carta, si los llevamos con nosotros, la próxima vez que estés coqueteando con mi prima Izumi, me hare de la vista gorda — Dijo con un guiño haciendo sonrojar a Itachi.  
Al final Itachi dio su brazo a torcer y los cuatro fueron a un campo de entrenamiento cerca del distrito Uchiha, donde Itachi y Shisui dieron una espectacular demostración de lo que era el poder de un Shinobi, Cuando estaban por concluir su encuentro, comenzaron a hablar en voz baja sobre el problema que representaba el golpe de estado que estaba planeado su clan.   
La conversación de ambos jóvenes llamo la atención de los más jóvenes, quienes como cualquier niño sintieron curiosidad y decidieron preguntar.  
— Niisan, de que están hablando —  
Shisui le guiño un ojo a su amigo y se agacho para abrazar por el cuello a ambos niños.  
— Lo de siempre Sasuke-Kun, tu hermano no quiere admitir que soy el más fuerte, verdad que tengo razón, Naruto-Kun —  
— No mi Niisan es el más fuerte —  
— Estas bromeando es claro que Shisui fue mejor —  
Ambos niños comenzaron a discutir chocando sus frentes haciendo reír a los mayores. Cuando apareció Mikoto Uchiha, quien buscaba a sus hijos para la cena. Se sorprendió de verlos en compañía alguien muy particular y en un susurro dijo “Minato”.  
— Kassan, este es mi nuevo amigo… — Presento el más pequeño de sus hijos.  
— Soy Senju Naruto y un día seré Hokage-ttebayo —  
“Es la viva imagen de Minato, pero es igual de escandaloso que Kushina, incluso tiene un tic como ella” Pensó Mikoto con una sonrisa.  
— Un placer Naruto-Kun, Soy Uchiha Mikoto una de las tres bellezas mortales de Konoha — Respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa.  
— Sasuke, porque no invitas a tu encantador amigo a cenar con nosotros, tú también acompáñanos si quieres Shisui —  
Tanto Naruto como Shisui aceptaron el ofrecimiento y decidieron acompañarlos.  
— Ya verás Naruto, mi Kassan hace la mejor sopa de Tomate del Mundo — Dijo alegremente el menor de los Uchiha.  
Mientras cenaban Mikoto intentaba conocer al nuevo amigo de su hijo, a la vez que trataba de no decir nada sobre que conocía a los padres de Naruto.  
— Sabes tal vez tú y Sasuke sean algo más que amigos, recuerdo que después del ataque del Kyubi, cuando me encontraba en tiendas de campaña amamante a un pequeño bebe rubio, lo más probable es que fueses tu Naruto —  
— ¿Eso en que nos convertiría? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los niños.  
— Serian hermanos de leche — Dijo Shisui.  
En ese momento apareció Fugaku Uchiha, quien rápidamente noto al clon miniatura del Cuarto Hokage.  
— Veo que tenemos invitados esta noche — Dijo con su habitual expresión seria.  
— Deberías de traer más seguido a tu nuevo amigo aquí Sasuke — Este comentario provoco que Itachi y Shisui cruzaran la mirada imaginando lo que estaba planeando el líder Uchiha.  
Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, Itachi y Shisui acompañaron a Naruto ya que les quedaba cerca de camino a retomar sus obligaciones shinobis.  
Luego de que ambos jóvenes Uchihas se marcharan con Naruto y de que enviaran a Sasuke a dormir Fugaku y Mikoto se quedaron conversando.  
— Sabes al ver a Sasuke y a Naruto, no paro de recordarte a ti y a Minato a su edad —  
— Minato era callado este niño es muy escandaloso, es más parecido a … —  
— a Kushina, no olvides que soy una de las 3 Bellezas Mortales —  
Unas Noches después en la oficina del Hokage  
Hiruzen se encontraba discutiendo con su ex alumna, tratando de convencerla de que aceptara el puesto de Hokage, para que el pudiese volver a su retiro.  
— De ninguna manera sensei, sabes lo que opino de los Hokages —  
— Si no lo hace por este cansado viejo, hazlo por la aldea que fundo tu abuelo —   
— Esta aldea me ha quitado demasiado —  
— Entonces hazlo por tu nieto, por Naruto —  
— ¡No metas a mi Naru-chan en esto! — Grito Tsunade a la vez que golpeaba el escritorio.  
— Tsunade, pronto van a haber grandes acontecimientos y será necesario haya sangre nueva cuidando de Konoha —  
— ¿Grandes Cambios a que te refieres? —  
No pudieron continuar su discusión porque por la puerta entraban los antiguos compañeros de equipo de Hiruzen acompañados por Danzou.  
— Sarutobi, ya es hora — Dijo fríamente Danzou, mientras clavaba su mirada en Tsunade.  
— Tsunade, discutiremos esto en otro momento, ahora tengo cosas que resolver —  
Tsunade se marcho y los altos mandos junto con el Hokage se reunieron en una sala aislada para tratar con el problema de los Uchihas.  
— Bien los últimos intentos de dialogar con el clan Uchiha han fracasado estrepitosamente, lo cual nos deja en una grave situación —  
En ese momento aparecieron Itachi y Shishui, sus espías dentro del clan.  
— Bien digan cual es la situación dentro de su clan — Ordeno Danzou.  
— Al parecer los altos mandos del clan están por convencer a los sectores más pacíficos de apoyar el golpe —  
— Debemos tratar de entablar nuevas negociaciones con el clan Uchiha —  
— Sarutobi yo creo que la única salida a todo esto es erradicar a él clan Uchiha —  
— No Danzou, como un fiel creyente de la Voluntad de Fuego pienso que el dialogo es lo que verdaderamente puede llevarnos a la paz —  
— Los Uchihas ya han comenzado a mover sus piezas, sea visto al chico Kyubi frecuentando el distrito Uchiha, específicamente la casa del líder del clan —  
— Tal vez tengas razón, Danzou — Dijo Hiruzen lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del líder de Raíz.  
— Lord Hokage, creo que tengo otra alternativa — Dijo rápidamente Shisui temiendo a donde se estaba dirigiendo todo.  
— Dilo, cualquier solución es bienvenida —  
— Hace un tiempo desperté el Mangekyou Sharingan y con el adquirí Kotoamatsukami, un Genjustsu capaz de controlar a las personas sin que sean conscientes de ello, con él podría detener al clan —  
— Eso solo retrasaría el golpe, tarde o temprano los Uchihas volverían a ponerse en contra de Konoha, no es más seguro erradicar el problema ahora que tenemos la oportunidad —  
Homura y Koharu mostraron su apoyo a Danzou y parecía que el destino del clan Uchiha había sido sellado, pero Hiruzen hablo en favor de los Uchihas y logro comprarles un mes a Itachi y Shisui, durante el cual, él entablaría nuevas conversaciones con los altos mando del clan, pero ellos deberían estudiar cómo podrían acabar con el clan en caso de que estas negociaciones fracasaran.

Gracias por leerlo, por favor comenten si le está gustando la historia.  
Es Mejor recibir malas noticias, que no recibir ninguna.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, déjame tu opinión.


End file.
